si, ser estupido es lo mío
by Eugene Horowitz
Summary: Los celos hacen que shikamaru diga algo que hiere en lo mas hondo a temari ¿podrá hacer que ella acepte de nuevo ser la prometida de alguien tan estupidamente celoso como él?


Hi, bueno este es primer fic que publico, aunque ya he escrito varios. Espero estar a la altura o si no, ya mejorare. Saludos y espero que les guste ^^

* * *

_**Si, ser estupido es lo mío.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Conducía como loco hasta su casa, es que ya no podía mas.

Era demasiado doloroso sin duda todo lo que ella me había dicho, pero bien merecido que lo tenia. Eran las tres de la mañana, estaba nervioso; sabia que me mandaría a freír monos, aun así nada me detendría en su búsqueda.

"_soy el estupido mas estupido … "_ no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa, y no podía dejar de hundir mi pie más y más en el acelerador ¡Por Dios! No había nadie en el mundo que deseara ver como deseaba verla a ella y eso que solo hace unas seis horas solamente que no la veía _"yo si la amo"_

Llegué a su casa y me bajé del auto casi corriendo, maldije cuando recordé algo importante que había en el coche, me devolví en su búsqueda, estaba en mi chaqueta. La argolla, esa misma que había estado en su delicado dedo por dos semanas y algo, y que luego me lanzó a plena cara después de todo lo que le hice, no era para tanto ¿verdad?

Estuve en su pórtico, por unos segundos tentado de irme, sabia lo que vendría: me echaría con viento fresco a la casa de la _Yamanaka_, ¿Cuál era su fijación en decir que ella me gustaba? Era realmente absurdo, no necesitaba de ino ni de ninguna otra chica que no fuera ella.

Una tenue luz provenía de una de las ventanas, debía de estar leyendo, leía cuando tenia insomnio. Siempre por mi culpa.

—temari—dije mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ya tiraba la puerta a patadas, me contuve porque seria otro punto en mi contra.

Golpeé de nuevo.

—¿Quién es?— su voz sonaba angustiada, ¡no podía ser posible! me trataría más mal de lo que imaginaba, lo hacía cuando sus sentimientos de dolor eran obvios.

—soy yo—dije seguro de que reconocería mi voz.

—no conozco a ningún "yo" así que lárgate—soltó con frialdad, o trató de sonar fría.

—¿a Nara Shikamaru lo conoces?

Abrió la puerta, se veía tan linda como siempre, con aquel suéter de un rosa pálido y esos jeans que yo había elegido para ella, y todo el aire intelectual que le daban esos lentes que ocupaba cuando leía en las noches. Sin duda era la mas hermosa chica en la tierra, aún mas con aquellas dos trencitas que apenas tocaban sus hombros.

Alzó una ceja al ver como me deleitaba con su inigualable belleza, yo por mi parte puse mi manos en los bolsillos de mi polerón _"debí traer mi chaqueta"_

—¿Qué quieres, Nara?

Me le quede mirando, ella sabía a lo que iba, pero orgullosa como ella no había dos, debía decirlo a viva voz.

— siento haber dicho todo lo que dije— me disculpe sin mas remedio.

—no es tan fácil, ¿tu me perdonarías si yo te hubiera dicho eso?— cuestionó cruzando sus brazos, al parecer no me iba a dejar pasar a su calida casa.

La verdad yo le hubiera respondido que si de inmediato, porque en serio la hubiera perdonado, además siempre lo hacia cada vez que ella me acusaba de que la engañaba con ino … pero por supuesto no le diría eso, corría el riesgo que mi cara desapareciera de un portazo.

—sabes cual es la respuesta— dije lateado, es que se lo tomaba muy en serio, no fue la gran cosa.

—no, yo no sé cual es, así que ilumíname— después de eso noté como se mordía su carnoso labio, no quería dejarme pasar, pero al ver como mi cuerpo tiritaba por ratos, estaba dudosa. Si, tanto la conocía que ya interpretaba algunos de sus comportamientos, como estaba seguro que también ella podía interpretarme a mi.

—si, yo si te perdonaría— después de todo acabé diciendo la verdad.

Después de unas leves carcajadas que fueron hermosas, aún si eran para burlarse de mi respuesta, ella dijo:

—que bueno que no soy tu— y recibí el temido pero esperado portazo.

Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza de pura frustración, me contuve del grito por no ser su objeto de burla nuevamente. Lentamente recuperé la compostura y me fui a mi auto, me senté y puse la radio a todo volumen, no me iría de ahí, no quería hacerlo.

Después de unos treinta minutos pude ver como se asomaba por la ventana, debía de estar sorprendida, yo era igual de orgulloso que ella y estar ahí demostrándole que no me iría hasta una aceptación, obviamente no era lo mío … en todos mis años de vida nunca me interesó el enojo de mis novias, eso hasta los veintitrés, exactamente el día en que los cumplí la conocí y simplemente me flechó.

Vi como caminaba hacia mi auto con lentitud, estaba seguro de que me iba a echar a patadas. Salí y me encaminé a ella.

—podrías bajarle a la maldita música e irte a la casa de la puta esa— fue su amable petición.

—no le voy a bajar a la maldita música y tampoco me iré— dije con mi típica voz.

—llamaré a la policía

— ¿Quién te lo impide?

— te irás detenido

— ¿por eso no los llamas? Me he ido detenido mas de veinte veces una mas no me hará daño.

—eres un maldito estupido ¿lo sabias?— dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— siempre lo he sabido— posé mi mano en su tersa mejilla—, y ahora lo soy mas por conseguir que me odies.

Se volvió a morder el labio y esta vez su respiración me decía que quería llorar, obviamente no lo haría.

—¿Cómo … Nara? ¿Cómo pudiste creer que yo te engañaría? … es … es lo mas tonto que te he escuchado decir.— y estalló en llanto.

Yo por mi parte no sabía que hacer, nunca la había visto llorar y ahora lloraba por mi odiada culpa, nunca quise hacerlo …

—temari … —la abracé con fuerzas— no lo hagas, no llores.

— ¡suéltame! … ¡estupido!,¡tonto!, ¡retardado!, ¡¡idiota sin mente!!— gritó dándome de golpes en el pecho— ¡es naruto por todos los cielos! … ¡NARUTO!

—perdón—la volví a abrazar, esta vez no se resistió— en serio lo siento, sé que nunca lo harías …

—es el mejor amigo de mi hermano menor, es un niño—sollozó— … nunca lo haría, ni con el, ni con nadie ¡maldita sea!— alterada de nuevo quiso soltarse de mi agarre, no la deje.

—tranquila, yo … tu sabes que te amo, en ese maldito momento sentí celos, pero … sé que eso no me justifica.

— no, no lo hace

—si, nada me justifica, pero tu puedes perdonarme, sé que puedes.

—claro que puedo, pero lo volverás a hacer—miró hacia arriba para verme a los ojos

La miré transmitiéndole todo mi amor, era seguro que me pondría celoso de nuevo, pero ella lo malinterpretaba, yo no desconfiaba para nada de ella eran los otros lo que me hacían sentir furibundo, sabiendo que yo era su novio le coqueteaban descaradamente.

—sabes que todos lo chicos solo quieren que tu les pongas atención, no tolero eso

— pero yo no les pongo atención, no me interesa.— su voz se tornó fuerte, ya le había sido suficiente mostrarse débil por unos segundos.

—lo sé.

—solo en ti poso toda mi atención— admitió mientras me abrazaba— deberías de estar feliz con eso.

— lo estoy, si que lo estoy— dije con una sonrisa y luego me acerqué para besarla, pero se alejo. Eso si que me desconcertó.

—¿sabes que cuando te mando donde la yamanaka no es verdad, cierto?

Asentí.

— ¿la quieres?

Negué.

— ¿ no … no has dejado de quererme por todas la veces que te he dicho que me engañas con ella, verdad?

—cada vez que lo dices me hace feliz —me miró con extrañeza—, me hace feliz porque me das a entender que te intereso y me quieres solo para ti.

Y fue ella quien apresó mis labios en un apasionado beso … que por desgracia fue interrumpido por los gritos de una señora:

—¡SON LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA, APAGA LA MALDITA MÚSICA!— ambos nos miramos riendo mientras la viejita seguía gritando algunas calamidades.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un rato y luego recordé:

—oye

—¿si?

—¿entonces solo soy un niño para ti?

—¿Qué? Yo no dije eso—dijo con un signo de interrogación grabado en su cara.

—tengo la misma edad que naruto.

—ah ... pero el es un niño en todos los sentidos—dijo sin darle importancia.

Iba a decir algo, pero ella me arrebato las palabras exactas de la boca.

—… un niño no se compromete en matrimonio — sonrió.

—si … —la solté— hablando de eso … —dije revisando los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, luego los bolsillos de mis pantalones— estoy seguro que …

—¿buscas … esto?— dijo mostrándome felizmente el anillo en su dedo.

Solo le sonreí y le besé la frente. Me fui al auto y apagué la radio, y me quede ahí recargado de la puerta esperando por la bendita e infaltable pregunta.

—¿ya te vas?— dijo con tono meloso, esa pícara sonrisa y con aquel excitante brillo en sus bellos ojos.

cerré la puerta del coche sin hacerme de rogar, mientras ella corría carcajeándose hasta adentro de la casa.

—vamos vago, me haré anciana esperándote.

Y entonces tuve que ir corriendo para que no cerrara la puerta … después de todo no eran solo simples besos los que perdería si no me apuraba, para eso no era estupido.

* * *

emmmm ...

¿si que lo perdonó facil, no? ... bah, estamos hablando del sexy shikamaru yo _nunca_ me enfadaría con el.

psss ... en lo que a mi respecta no está taaaaaaaan malo, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra ^^ ...


End file.
